


Mine

by VelveteenPrince



Series: The Choi twin's many kinks [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, mild possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Saeran would rarely ask for attention, much less out loud. But, as a pet, he's allowed to demand for his brother's full attention, right? He isn't sure who's playing into whose trap, really, and it makes him shiver.





	

Saeran would rarely ask for attention, much less out loud. 

It's not like his brother would deny it to him were he to ask. Far from it. And much less like he didn't want to. In fact, he couldn't count how many times he'd felt the need to grab his brother's face and say _don't go._ He knew this was selfish of him, of course, and it was the fact that his brother was so ready to indulge him like this which made his heart race and his whole body shiver. (Not the fact that he was currently naked kneeling in front of Saeyoung, no sir) 

But, as a pet, he could demand his brother's attention all he wanted, right? The real question was how far was he willing to go now. Granted, stripped down to his underwear, a leash attached to the collar on his neck was already quite far, in his honest opinion. 

Saeyoung assured him this would ultimately help them, by having Saeran put his full trust in him like this. Saeran could be as selfish with him as he wanted. While Saeyoung got to have his brother be honest about his desires. 

It was easy to feel relaxed when he had taken so many precautions to make sure they were safe. 

_"I want you to think of a safe word." Saeyoung adjusted the leather collar until Saeran nodded to let him know it wasn't too tight._

_He thought for a moment, concentrating more on the slight pressure on his neck as he swallowed. "Ice cream."_

_Saeyoung ruffled his hair in response, an endeared smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Understood. As soon as you say that, I'll stop completely."_

He let his chin rest on Saeyoung's knee, staring up expectantly, though a bored sigh about to escape his lips. While one hand typed away at full speed on his phone, the other wanders down to rest on Saeran's head. He leans into the touch, in his chest floods a familiar warmth, and he almost lets out a pleased sigh akin to a purr. _Almost._ Saeyoung retrieves his hand, palming his lap to catch Saeran's attention.. 

"Getting restless?" There's a snicker in his voice that he'd rather ignore, focused on Saeyoung's leg slipping between his brother's to provide him with something to grind on. At this point he isn't sure who is playing into whose trap. 

_Fuck._ He means to say, but kittens don't talk and Saeyoung had pointed it out as they were discussing their do's and do-not's. He really had tried to stop himself from rolling his hips in search for what little friction the contact would provide. He isn't sure whether to curse him or thank him. He doesn't have to do either, his ragged breaths speak for him. 

He knows Saeyoung revels in watching him desperate for more of this pleasure. _Not fair._ He thinks. Both hands reaching up his brother's legs. 

"Are pets allowed to use hands?" His brother's voice is low and although he'd tried to scold him, Saeran can tell his brother was already breathless, anticipation building within him. 

He stands on his knees, leaning forward to first press his face against his brother's crotch, arms falling at his sides. Relishing in the pleased sigh Saeyoung lets out, he begins to nibble at the growing arousal in his brother's jeans. His body jerks with Saeran's hot breath, causing his leg to brush against Saeran's erection, earning him a gasp as he chases the sensation, mind going blank. 

He can't say he's skilled at undoing zippers with his teeth. Thankfully, after Saeyoung felt he might be enjoying the sight too much, he decides to help by freeing his own erection.

Saeran teases the tip with his tongue, pleased with the reaction it elicits. He goes one step further, closing his lips around the head. The collar hugging his neck tightens when he swallows his desire to take it all in one go. In any other situation he'd have scoffed, denied how much he was itching to lean in and suck his brother off, pleasure him until his mind filled only with thoughts of him. And for Saeyoung to moan and tell him how well he'd done it and-- 

There are few things Saeran can say he truly hates, he'd list people yelling at him, bread, needles, among others he didn't want to remember. Add Saeyoung's ringtone to the list.

Now it wasn't anything against the ringtone itself. But rather whoever decided to call him when he was so obviously _busy._ Granted, no one knew this is what he was busy with. But still... 

"Hey [MC]." 

_Is... is he serious?_

Saeran shoots him a look that Saeyoung either fails to notice or pays no mind to. His free hand wanders down but he doesn't touch Saeran just yet. Ghosting over his face before returning to the armrest. "Yeah, I can talk right now." 

Almost offended, he takes Saeyoung's dick into his mouth. His breath hitches and Saeran really wants to look up at the expression his brother must be making. Instead, he stays still for a good minute, until he feels his brother's dick twitch in his mouth with desperation. 

"Y-yes, I'm still here." 

A pleased hum vibrates at the back of his throat before he starts to feel him properly. Up and down making sure Saeyoung feels him telling him, through movements alone, that he isn't going to have it easy for taking his attention off of him. 

His tongue teases the underside as he pushes Saeyoung's dick into his throat. The collar presses his neck when he tries and a moan escapes his throat without his permission. A string of ragged breaths and low, choked moans leave his brother's lips. 

His own dick demands attention. But he knows what his brother will say about pets and hands. So he restrains himself, settling for the fleeting sensations the fabric of his underwear allows. As certain as he is that he is moments away from going insane with the lack of stimulation. 

"Eh? Ah, yes, I'm fine." Back arched into Saeran, his free hand clutching the armrest, body tense. Saeran wants to laugh, partly because of the obvious lie, mostly because Saeyoung is at his mercy in the most delicious way he could dream of. 

He lets the vibrations in his throat speak for themselves, as if trying to convey a _you should have thought twice before taking the call, dear brother._

He pulls back, a glistening string of saliva and precum drips from the corner of his mouth. He laps at the sides of his dick, stopping at the base just in time for Saeyoung to hold his forehead gently. He taps his lap, inviting Saeran to get on top of him. 

He does as his brother wants. After all, Saeyoung should already know better than to ignore him. The chair creaks with both weights as he leans down in search for his lips. Saeyoung catches his attention, pulling down his brother's underwear to reveal his already leaking cock.  
Although he'd managed to ignore his arousal before, now it felt like he could come untouched just from Saeyoung's intent stare. He was about to burst with the way his brother's tongue ran over his lips. He almost didn't notice a whine escape between his clenched teeth, begging for Saeyoung to touch him. 

"Hm? Oh, yes, he's here with me." 

He takes that back, Saeyoung can fuck himself. 

He needs only tug the leash slightly for Saeran to let his weight fall completely on his brother's lap. Saeyoung uses his free hand to tease the slit, his thumb smearing clear precum down his length, forcing Saeran to bite back a moan, teeth digging into his lower lip. Every tender stroke of his twin's hand making it increasingly more difficult. _Fuck. Fuck this._  
His hands reached for Saeyoung. While he'd only meant to rest them on his chest, Saeyoung surprised him by taking both of their dicks into his hand, picking up the pace of his motions as he, too, wouldn't last much longer. His fingers instead clutched desperately at his brother's shirt. _It's not enough._ He wants to come.  
And Saeyoung does, too. He lets his head fall back, in a low voice he tells [MC] he's going to call her back, before the phone slips from his hold, freeing his other hand for him to reach for Saeran's hips and pull him close. 

Saeran too, lets go of his twin's shirt, wrapping his arms around him. Saeyoung isn't sure if his brother wants him close or if he just wants to hide his face as he climaxes. Although he's endeared by both prospects. His thrusts become erratic, so does his breathing, so he must increase the pressure of his hold to get them both to orgasm. He can't be sure who came first. He'd wanted to be the one to pleasure Saeran the most, though in the end, nothing can rile Saeyoung up more than his brother's cute face as he was sucking him off... 

The thought of him pushes Saeyoung over the edge. He finds his twin bucking his hips into Saeyoung's hand, riding out the last of his orgasm before collapsing on top of him, only his arms still tightly holding him in place. Saeyoung needs a moment to come down from his high, his senses are nothing but Saeran. His brother's scent mixed with sex, he could live like this, with their breathing synced, and their body heat shared. He knows it'll only be a few moments before things start to get sticky and uncomfortable and his brother wants to get up. Until that happens, he begins tracing circles on the small of Saeran's back. He can tell he's still conscious, waiting for Saeyoung to be the first to speak. 

"You did great." 

He gets a "Mmh." In response. 

"You're so good, Saeran." His hands find their way into his brother's hair. 

"Mh." 

"You can talk now, it's over." 

"I know. Idiot." 

There he was. His Saeran. Not his pet, nor his long-lost twin. But the person he loved most in the world. Saeyoung chuckled a bit. 

"Let's get you cleaned up. Then I'll feed you." He undid the collar and leash, setting both down and massaging Saeran's collarbone. "That sound good?" His brother nodded, visibly exhausted. 

His gaze travelled down to find his phone laying face up on the floor, where the screen of an ongoing call still flashed at him. "Whoops." 

"What is it?" Saeran asked, wiping the tiredness from his eyes as Saeyoung picked it up and hung up. 

"Nah, it's nothing. Let's go, I'll help you to the bathroom."

**Author's Note:**

> I celebrate the birth of the choicest discord server by posting choicest content. Come talk to me about this precious ship any time, pls


End file.
